Tokyo Horror Story
by sunny237
Summary: el horror de vivir en una nueva ciudad sin amigos es algo común, pero el horror de ser perseguida por espectros, brujas y demonios en una nueva ciudad va mas allá de lo común, y para hyuga hinata es justo lo que ella buscaba...soy un horror con los summarys espero les guste!


" **Tokyo Horror Story"**

 **Cap: 1. Bienvenidos a tokyo horror story**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tal vez debo perderme en

un mundo fasinante lleno de misterios"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo resultaba tan pesado, las mudansas no eran mi fuerte, las odiaba con todo el corazon pero no es como si dejara algo atras.

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y hay estaba yo sellando cajas una tras otra, podia escuchar los gritos de mi hermana mayor y los de mi primo...eran tan odiosos,¿ por que simplemente no se podian callar de una buena vez? ¿donde estaba mi padre cuando de verdad lo necesitabamos en casa? seguro estaba en alguna junta mas importante que su familia...

\- señorina ¿ya puedo bajar esas cajas?- un hombre de unos cuarenta años señalo todas mis cajas apiladas detras de mi

-si...- respondi de mala gana no estaba de humor para los modales y sinceramente solo queria saltar de un quinto piso y tal vez con suerte partirme las piernas, el hombre asintio y empezo a bajar caja tras caja...era agobiante.

Tal vez deberia perderme en un mundo fasinante lleno de misterios, pero mi vida no era un dorama y tampoco una novela para esperar que algo sorprendente pasara de la nada, aunque esperaba con ansias que asi fuera.

Pero que fasinante podria pasarme en tokyo y mas viviendo en el tranquilo distrito 20, ¿tal vez fuera atacada por godzila? aunque sonara estupido si lo piensas del modo que solo es una leyenda un tanto infantil...y no es que mi vida en milan fuera lo mas emocionante pero supongo que estaba acostumbrada, aunque la idea de mudarme a mi ciudad natal era algo apocaliptico para mi hermana a mi me daba lo mismo, despues de todo nada cambiaria solo la ciudad, padre pasaria las veinticuatro horas en la empresa, hanabi de shopping, neji en sus multiples clases avanzadas y yo estaria sola en casa todo seguria igual.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

El viaje fue como lo esperaba simplemente agotador, y no me sorprendio que papa alla elegido una casa de tres pisos con un amplio jardin era algo propio en el buscar un monton de espacio que no se usaria jamas, lo que me sorprendio de mi nuevo hogar si asi puedo llamarlo fue sus decoraciones goticas del siglo XV, tal vez la propiedad fuera antes de algun personaje excentricos con gustos raros, las dos chicas del servicio subian maletas y cajas como locas, claro que yo tambien lo haria si serviria a una familia tan complicada como lo son los hyugas a exepcion de mi, por lo cual creo que fui cambiada en el hospital mientras ahora seguro mis verdaderos padres estarian ayudando en el kongo, pero mi teoria se iba al desague por mi gran parecido con mi difunta madre y los ojos caractetisticos hyugas.

-oe hinata, ¿no crees que esta decoracion es terrorifica?- escuche la voz de hanabi algo lejana pero no me importo voltearme para responderle

-supongo...-

-no es aterradora, solo extraña- aseguro neji mientras parecia ver todo con curiosidad

-ya basta de estupideses no hay nada extraño en esta casa...me voy a trabajar a la empresa tengo asuntos que atender, neji quedas a cargo- dijo mi padre mientras bufaba y salia disparado a la puerta.

Suspire ,sabia que todo seguiria igual por lo cual no me sorprendi mas bien queria elegir mi cuarto y tal vez leer algo en la internet mientras compraba algun ebook

-neji-nii ¿podemos elegir nuestros cuartos?- dije mientras empesaba a subir la largas escaleras de madera

-estoy de acuerdo, yo quiero uno con balcon- solto hanabi mientras me seguia y neji caminaba detras de nosotras con un aura de paz envidiable

-yo quiero el atico- le dije a hanabi cuando ella ya habia elegido la primera habitacion del pasillo en el segundo piso

-¿el atico?- me miro como si estubiera loca y yo solo asenti restandole importancia

-creo que me quedare con esta- neji ya regresaba de la habitacion del frente con ambas manos en los bolsillos - y tu hinata,¿ cual vas a elegir?- me pregunto mientras una chica del servicio ponia las cajas de hanabi en su habitacion

-yo quiero el atico nii-san -

-¿el atico?- otro que me veia como si estubiera loca, asi que solo asenti y empece a subir al tercer piso, me preguntaba por que queria el atico, era algo de mi instinto el que me decia que el atico estaria bien para mi y yo solia llevarme por mi instinto, asi que camine un poco hasta dar con un pasillo sin puertas era bastante estrecho pero al final habia una escalera en forma de caracol metalica pintada de un perfecto negro que combinaba con el rojo de las paredes del pasillo, muy gotico definitivamente;

no le di importancia y subia las escaleras de caracol y al final estaba una puerta de caoba algo pequeña pero yo podia pasar sin problemas, la abri y lo que estaba adentro me sorprendio era un atico precioso, habia una pared completa de ventanales que daban al patio trasero, las paredes eran de un suabe color gris y las persianas del ventanal eran color blanco, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra, habia un closet empotrado de caoba bastante grande, varias repisas y un par de veladoras de caoba, una biblioteca llena de libros, una cama de dos plazas con sabanas azules, un par de lamparas en las veladoras, un pequeño escritorio abarrotado de libros y una silla giratoria.

Era un cuarto perfecto y el techo era alto para un atico, lo cual me hace pensar que el atico fue contruido para ser usado como una habitacion, queria saltar de la emocion otra vez mi instinto habia hecho que me llevara tal vez el mejor cuarto de la casa, decidi bajar por mis cajas y comer algo mi estomago rugia por un poco de comida...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y el cielo se veia oscuro por el ventanal de mi cuarto ya habia terminado de desempacar y pude hacer espacio en las repisas para mis libros ya me tomaria el tiempo para leer los que estaban en mi nueva biblioteca, habiamos cenado solo neji, hanabi y yo y luego todos decidimos en silencio ir a nuestras habitaciones no es que nos llevaramos de maravilla para ponernos a hablar hasta que amaneciera,.

encendi mi lapto y me sente justo frente a los ventanales, empece a rebisar mi correro y aunque no tubiera amigos con los cuales hablar o enviar algun meil, recibia correos de los multiples foros a los que me incribia para hablar desde fotografia hasta eventos sobrenaturales aunque a lo ultimo seguia algo eseptica, me sorprendio tener un correo de mi papa, asi que lo abri rapidamente solo para saber que empesaba las clases dentros de dos dias, al parecer las vacaciones de verano en tokyo terminaban mas rapido que en milan, el instituto al que asistiria se llama konoha,.

me apresure a googlearlo y me encontre con que era un instituto de gran prestigio y que habia estado cerrado por varios años en la decada de los noventa intente ver por que de su clausura esos años pero no encontre el motivo solo decia que el director antetior fue el que clausuro el instituto pero ahora que el dueño habia muerto el instituto paso a la nieta del dueño que reabrio el instituto y tomo el lugar de directora de eso habian pasado ya cinco años en el cual el instituto volvio a tomar su fama de gran prestigio.

Era curioso eso pero no me iba a quitar el sueño asi que dejo toda esa investigacion de lado y me conecte en un no de los tantos foros que suelo visitar con frecuencia al parecer un usuario habia posteado un link acerca de un libro anonimo que encontro por ahi, me dio gran curiosidad pues los comentarios alagaban el libros, luego de ir por el cuarto capitulo del dichoso libro mi curiosidad murio en otro libro de esos romanticos con un final muy facil de averiguar vi la hora en mi lapto y ya pasaban de las doce y cuarto, decidi visitar otro foro y luego ir a dormir aunque mañana seria sabado, y podia despertar tarde me sentia algo cansada por el viaje, .

hasta que mis ojos pasaron al ventanal y pude ver una mujer pasada de los setenta recostada en el arbol del patio, su largo cabello blaco tapaba un poco sus ojos y su capa negra le daba un aspecto de terror, queria ir y esconderme en mis sabanas y finjir que nunca vi a esa mujer, pero otra parte de mi me gritaba que saliera al patio y asi ver de una buena ves por todas si lo sobrenatural existia o solo era una vieja loca que se perdio, y aunque trate de ser racional al parecer esa parte de mi se habia ido de paseo, y solo estaba la parte aventurera que me decia a gritos que bajara al patio,.

mi cuerpo se movio solo y empeze a bajar las escaleras trantando de hacer silencio no queria despertar a nadie menos a hanabi que se despertaba con un humor de perros, sali por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, y me fui acercando poco a poco la señora parecia no estar consiente de que yo estaba a unos diez pasos de ella, empece a sentir frio y reaccione para darme cuenta que estaba descalza y en pijama frente a una señora que parecia la abuela de la niña del aro, sin embargo mis piernas no se movian, y cuando pestañee la señora esta frente a mi con unos ojos rojos mirandome con sorpresa y un rostro putrefacto y desencajado, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, y por mi mente cruso el unico pensamiento logico en los cinco minutos que llevaba alli .

"que demonios era esa cosa"

Senti su mano en mi muñeca mientras acercaba su rostro a mi oido y con voz ronca y desgastada dijo:

-bienvenida a tokyo horror story- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en la inconsiencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: bueno un fic de horror...no se que tal me salio la verdad soy fanatica a los creepy pastas asi que voy a utilizar algunas historias de ellas...el titulo se me vino a la mente por que recorde que en fox pasaba una serie llamada american horror story la verdad nunca la vi e.e pero por lo que entendi era de brujas , demonios, fantasmas y otras cosas...y como justamente es lo que va a tener este fic decidi que el nombre perfecto seria tokyo horror story, habra parejas crack aun no las tengo definidas creo que la principal sera sasuhina o gaahina aun no se...sin mas espero que les guste! ah y si quieren pueden dejar review si prefieren sasuhina o gaahina, o alguna otra pareja y asi me ayudan a definir las parejas, ya que no tengo idea de estas!**


End file.
